Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane ' was the primary protagonist of the ''Metal Saga. Gingka Hagane held the title as the "No. 1 Blader in the World" and was a Blader of the Four Seasons, representing the season of Autumn. Gingka was known worldwide for saving the world on three occasions - Ending Lightning L-Drago 100HF's dark power corruption of Ryuga and the Dark Nebula Organization, during the final battle of the Battle Bladers tournament, destroying the Spiral Core powered by Faust and his Twisted Tempo 145WD in Hades City, and his last mission, vanquishing the God of Destruction, Nemesis after its rebirth and as a result, saved mankind for the greater good. He even became a mentor to his biggest fan and Blader of Fire, Zyro Kurogane in Shogun Steel. Since then, he gained recognition for his actions and underwent training overseas. Gingka Hagane used four Beyblades throughout the anime: Storm Pegasus 105RF, Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F, Cosmic Pegasus F:D and Samurai Pegasus W105R2F. Physical Appearance Gingka had dark red spiky hair. He wore a blue headband with a design of the mythical creature, Pegasus, on it, but it has only one wing, whereas his father's headband had two wings on it. His headband did not get two wings on it until the Metal Fury series. He also had golden-brown eyes and a broken nose which he got from beyblading. His usual outfit consisted of a long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, which has a pouch for his beyblade, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. The white long scarf represented Pegasus' wings. He kept his beyblade gear on his belt so that he could quickly use it whenever needed. Gingka used a String Launcher (Bey Launcher) with a Three Segment Launcher Grip in right-handed mode, and a Beypoint Card in Metal Masters and Metal Fury. In Metal Fury, Gingka obtained a new headband that had a Pegasus and 2 wings like his father's headband, but it was white and red. Later in Shogun Steel, Gingka got a new look. His hair was more shaggier and had taller, spiky hair with the same headband as the previous season. He wore a black shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, white-and-gold lines, had brown fingerless gloves, dark-blue pants, and wore black boots under red socks. His white scarf was more longer and had shredded ends. His materials also changed - he used a Zero-G Launcher with the grip part of the Zero-G Launcher Grip connected on it. Personality Gingka was a nice and calm blader, and would've done whatever it took to battle with his Bey, Pegasus, and protect his friends, as well as save the world from danger. Even though he got a bit worried when losing, he was never frightened and was always ready to battle again. No matter what disadvantages he faced, he never backed down from a challenge. He was always pumped up, ready to battle, never gave up, and fought till the end. "That's what makes a Blader's Spirit!" he said. Beyblades *'''Storm Leone 100HF: Gingka's first Beyblade, it was an Attack-Type Beyblade that Gingka used as a child to battle Hyoma in the Beyblade Forest on the outskirts of Koma Village. *'Storm Pegasus 105RF': Gingka's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It was a powerful attack type beyblade with incredible speed and strength. It was one of the first beyblades alongside L-Drago, coming from the star fragment. It was given to Gingka by his father and later destroyed when it sacrificed itself to slay The Dark Power. *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F': Pegasus was reincarnated in a stone outside Koma Village and awakened by Gingka to become Galaxy Pegasus. Galaxy Pegasus was Gingka's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was an incredibly powerful Beyblade that was difficult to control because of its immense power and speed. Gingka discovered that its power lied within it's Spin Track and Performance Tip that spun as fast as possible without loosing control, maximizing Pegasus' unique ability to take flight. * Cosmic Pegasus F:D: Pegasus was enhanced by a falling star fragment to unlock it's Legend Powers; transforming it into Cosmic Pegasus. Cosmic Pegasus was Gingka's primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was an amazing Attack Type 4D Beyblade with amazing attack, speed, stamina and endurance. It's 4D Tip and Mode Changing Ring allowed it to optomize it's many capabilities. Its 4D Frame split its Fusion Wheel into three sections that allow for various mode changes. Its Final Drive tip allowed Pegasus to regain spin power by retracting the Semi-Flat tip to allow the rubber contact to the stadium. *'Samurai Ifraid W145CF': The first Zero-G Bey ever created by Madoka Amano. It was given to Gingka who later decided to pass it down to a young boy named Zyro Kurogane. *'Samurai Pegasus W105R2F': A Bey that Gingka owned in the Zero-G manga and Shogun Steel anime. It was the evolution of Cosmic Pegasus F:D. Trivia *In Beyblade: Metal Fusion Episode 2 Gingka's scarf resembled the wings of Pegasus when thrown in the air. *Gingka enjoyed being on television. *He very-much enjoyed consuming "Triple Beef Burgers". Likewise, he despised hot dogs and thought "they are for wimps". *Even before he was a Legendary Blader, Gingka had a blue aura surrounding him when he and Pegasus were pushed to their limits. Back then, he defined this as his Blader Spirit. *Ironically, Gingka trained much less than Kyoya Tategami does (though this may be due to the fact that before leaving Koma Village he would always train as a child), yet remained stronger than him in battles. *His hairstyle in Shogun Steel resembleed Phoenix's. *In the anime, Gingka gave Zyro Kurogane Samurai Ifrit W145CF. *Gingka changed his headband in Metal Fury. Category:Bladers